Código entre Mujeres
by Sthefynice
Summary: Porque ambas lo sabían, tal vez desde el comienzo del viaje. Luke y compañía jamás las comprenderían porque bueno, no son mujeres.


**Código entre Mujeres**

**Sinopsis:**Porque ambas lo sabían, tal vez desde el comienzo del viaje. Luke y compañía jamás las comprenderían porque bueno, no son mujeres.

**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss, su atrapante historia y sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Sus respectivos créditos a Namco, Namco Tales Studio y Kosuke Fujishima.

**Notas Finales:** Mi primera colaboración en este fandom~ Originalmente iba a ser un drabble, pero mientras imaginaba las cosas, se había ido extendiendo. Se me ocurrió tipo parodia, espero que les guste y suelten carcajadas si desean.

Se lo dedico especialmente a **ZAHAKI**, porque también le fascina la pareja y gracias a ella, me terminó de gustar esta pareja también. Por esas conversaciones inspiradoras, salud! ;D

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

**A** lo largo de su travesía, se habían enfrentado a numerosos y no muy comunes monstruos, habían sobrevivido a diversas batallas, aunque realmente ninguno podía llevar la cuenta, y han compartido diversas alegrías y decepciones, lágrimas incluidas, sin olvidar el orgullo y el honor habitual para ciertas situaciones.

Sin contar al Maestro Fónico por excelencia, Ion, eran seis guerreros, todos con artes fónicas y algunos más expertos que otros en dicha materia. Contaban con la sabiduría, el entrenamiento y el poder fónico de Jade, el Nigromante; con las estrategias sigmundescas y el dominio de la espada de Guy, la persuasión y el carisma de la inigualable Anise, sin dejar a un lado el título de realeza de Natalia, al equipo le agradaba cuando ella sacaba su máximo potencial en batallas y aunque a menudo no podían tolerarla, su excelente poder para sanar era, en ocasiones, opacado con su carácter, lo cual fácilmente todos podían hacer la vista gorda. A excepción de, por supuesto, _ciertas _excepciones. No había que extenderse mucho en las ventajas de tener a Tear en el equipo, ya que siendo descendiente de Lorerei ayudaba bastante. Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad. Y Luke… bueno, Luke era peli-rojo. Y era el líder. Mira que lidiar con cinco locos y un poderoso maestro fónico que a la final no hace más que abrir lindas y brillantes puertas sicodélicas, era una hazaña digna de mencionar y de honrar hasta el fin de sus días.

Una tarde, mientras entrenaban, Luke observó algo que desde hace mucho tiempo notó, pero él, al igual que Guy y Jade, lo callaban. Anise siempre se mantenía al margen, ya que era la única que se quedaba al lado de su maestro en los entrenamientos, mientras que los demás peleaban y observaban las técnicas de sus aliados.

El HP de Luke, su valiosa vitalidad, había aumentado con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, a Luke le gustaba su fuerza y le cabreaba profundamente cuando su HP seriamente disminuía. Estaba fascinado por lo bien y equilibrado que era su equipo, y normalmente no había quejas. En especial, las quejas grupales; ya que cada quién conocía su propia fuerza y su respectivo límite. Si por casualidades de la vida, Natalia, que silenciosamente ocupó su lugar como sanadora del grupo, haciéndole compañía en ese puesto a Tear, se encontraba con ánimo de luchar, Luke no ponía ninguna resistencia, ya que sabe de lo que su amiga de la infancia y "prometida" sería capaz, así que la dejaba. Le gustaba pelear al lado de Jade, aunque a veces se quedaba pensando que él parecía la propia abuelita cuando tardaba mucho en realizar sus conjuros y técnicas fónicas. Con Guy, era como un juego de niños. Con Anise extrañamente no compartía mucho en las batallas, tal vez porque pensaba que, aunque ella tuviese demasiada fuerza física, seguía viéndola como lo que es ahora, una niña. Una niña del mal, una criatura oscura del demonio. Y si quería mantenerse con vida, jamás diría estas palabras en voz alta.

Entre artes fónicas y espadazos, a Luke le costaba respirar y sentía sus músculos agarrotados, señal que le quedaba tal vez 1200 de HP, o puede que menos. Peleaban contra un centauro, un condenado centauro gruñón y negro que, debido a su gran tamaño y majestuosidad a la hora de devolver los golpes (y golpeaba muy bien, el desgraciado), podía fácilmente deducir que se enfrentaban a otro Jefe. Y le gustaban los Jefes, anunciaba un desafío en cada momento, aparte que el dinero y los objetos que dejaban, eran muy codiciados, a eso Luke no podía decirle que no.

Sentía como Guy jadeaba también, alejándose un poco del enemigo, usando su técnica "_Centrar_" para recuperarse. Luke pensó que su técnica era muy guay, tanto así, que se preguntó por qué carajos no podía tener una técnica así parecida. Recordó su _Campo Guardián_, y entrecerró sus ojos, _"estos malditos se curan cuando lo conjuro, y yo casi siempre termino matándome en el intento"_. El monstruo seguía golpeando a Luke, como si éste fuese un viejo saco de patatas de Engeve, observó de reojo como Tear, levemente lastimada por la bola de fuego que le lanzaron, conjuraba un _Campo de Fuerza_, sólo para _ella. _Jadeó, las palabras momentáneamente fuera de su rango vocal, y Natalia, _oh gran Natalia, _ la curaba. Nuevamente. Y si Tear perdió 500 puntos de su HP, fue como mucho.

Y las muy malditas estaban lo suficientemente alejadas del verdadero peligro.

Sin seguir siendo capaz de tolerar _lo que sea que esté sucediendo_, le ladró:

— ¡Natalia, maldita sea, ¿no me estás viendo?! ¡_Cúrame_!

Dicha orden pareció sobresaltar un poco a la arquera, quién enarcó ambas cejas y, llevado su mano a los labios, le dijo:

— ¿Oh?, pensé que usarías geles de manzana o algo.

— ¿¡Y para qué querría yo, usar eso?! ¡Teniéndote a ti y a Tear como-_AHHH_! —Fue su grito final antes de caer sin vida al suelo. Guy, sin percatarse de nada, siguió usando su _Viento Cortante_, de lo más relajado de la vida.

Ambas, Tear y Natalia, se dieron una mirada.

— ¿Lo revives tú, o lo hago yo? —Le preguntó Mystearica, con cierto tono condescendiente.

Pudo ver como la rubia, mayor que ella, le sonreía.

— Ciertamente tienes la técnica, yo en cambio, tengo que usar _Pomos de Vida _hasta averiguar si hay alguna técnica que pueda dominar para poder revivir a las personas en batalla.

Tear asintió, entusiasta.

— Si hay algún arte para eso, te ayudaré a desbloquearla. —Ante tal comentario, Natalia se ruborizó con ternura.

Y si Luke Fon Fabre pudiese gritar, ciertamente lo haría.

Ambas podían ver la mirada de Jade detrás de ella, quién estaba a salvo, fuera del círculo de batalla y, para no evitar ciertas sospechas y ahorrarse charlas que pudiesen ser incómodas, lanzó un Pomo de Vida para el caído.

Luke, cabreado a toda potencia, puso todo su empeño para acabar con la criatura, asestándole el golpe final.

Ya después hablarían al respecto.

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

**L**os días pasaban y cada día tuvo su afán. Su tiempo de risa, su tiempo de guerra, tiempo de paz, y, por supuesto, tiempo de cabreo. Porque no sabía que pensar sobre las palabras y actitudes de ambas, pues recordaba como perfectamente desde el principio, que ambas no se soportaban, todo era gruñidos y ganas de querer ser la mejor, de destacarse en el Campo de Batalla. Ahora que las veía bien, muy rara vez discutían, todo entre ellas eran risas y miradas cómplices, como si guardasen más de un secreto. Demonios, a veces podían pasar los minutos y ambas se quedaban mirando a la otra _sin decirse ni una maldita palabra. _

— Creo que estás exagerando, otra vez, Luke. —Y ahí iba otra vez Guy, negando lo evidente. Porque claro, a fin de cuentas ambas eran _mujeres _y Guy no le daba mucha importancia a esos temas que estuviesen relacionados.

Recordó como Asch una vez tomó posesión de su rango mientras él estaba inconsciente en Ciudad de Julia, como el mundo de Natalia se reducía sólo a él, y el reproche teñido en el rostro de Tear, daba miedo. Aquella mirada furiosa no era normal.

Sacudió su cabeza, alejando rápidamente esos confusos pensamientos. Su mirada se dirigió nuevamente hacia ambas chicas. Se sorprendió al ver que Natalia le estaba enseñando a Tear como cazar comida con su arco.

— Debes sostenerlo como si fuese lo más preciado del mundo, porque lo es. Este arco es carísimo, tuve que convencer a Luke nuevamente para que me lo comprara.

Mystearica se rió, imaginando la escena.

— Eres toda una princesa, Nat. Solo una gran princesa puede usar el don de convencimiento de manera tan efectiva como tú sabes hacerlo.

La mayor infló su pecho, el orgullo pintado en sus aristocráticas facciones.

Y ambas, perdidas en su mundo de confesiones y secretos, ni cuenta se daban que Luke, el duque por el que una vez ambas se pelearon con miradas matadoras e hirientes palabras, desviaba confusamente la vista de ellas, alejándose de ambas.

* * *

><p><strong>III.<strong>

**L**os elevados precios de las tiendas eran la locura, la gente estaba atemorizada por los hundimientos de las tierras, ocasionados por el que alguna vez fue el respetable Maestro Van, y lo único que los salvaban de buscar buenas armas y objetos, era la Tienda de Din.

A Luke le cabreaba ir de isla en isla a buscar los objetos que el chico pedía, pero ciertamente lo valía. Hasta la fecha, Natalia se mostraba como toda una diva, con su nuevo arco mejorado y ostentoso, Anise se mostraba encantada con sus nuevas botas y Guy estaba admirando su nueva espada con Jade.

De reojo, pudo ver a Tear sonriendo con alegría.

— Te ves muy feliz, a pesar que ningún objeto que pediste ha llegado.

Ella pareció despertar de su trance, finalmente mirándolo.

— ¿Eh? Oh, estoy bien. Aún puedo esperar por mi nuevo armamento.

Frunció los labios, no sabiendo que responder. Conocía a Tear y su manía por estar bien protegida.

— V-vale. —Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, antes de pagar por todo. No le extrañaba que su grupo quisiese lo mejor, pero como le costaba a los muy cabrones entrenar, les parecía enteramente divertido que sólo él hiciese el esfuerzo, como si los galds cayeran del cielo.

* * *

><p><strong>IV.<strong>

**L**a Batalla decisiva con Van, finalmente había llegado. El fruto de largas horas de práctica y fugaces palizas en el Coliseo había funcionado. A su parecer, poseían buena vitalidad y suficiente energía para invocar sus artes fónicas. Todo estaba listo, no _podían _morir. Días atrás, se encargó de comprar todos los geles que conocía y todos los objetos necesarios. Entre esos, Pomos de Vida. Porque _jodidamente _sabía que cierto PAR fácilmente se podían desentender de su _jodido _trabajo. Mientras intercambiaba sus últimas palabras con Van antes de la batalla, podía ver como Tear, con indignación, le haría pagar por todo lo que hizo.

Excelente, pensó. Parecía que en serio si iban a luchar como todos en equipo.

Escogió rápidamente quién le acompañaría en el campo, no podía descartar a Jade, y para su jodida suerte, _tampoco _podía descartar a ese par. Con todo y su lesbianismo junto, eran poderosas. Podía dejar su orgullo a un lado por unos minutos, por el bien mayor.

Los primeros minutos de la batalla, fueron bastante fuertes. Le ordenó que Tear usara _"Mejorar Conjuro" _para ella y Jade, y así ganar algo de tiempo. El Maestro—no, se interrumpió, corrigiéndose rápidamente, Van tenía la manía de matarlo, con todo su poder. Las primeras dos veces de su caída, Tear fue consciente de su estado y lo revivió, mientras que a una buena distancia se encontraba Natalia, curando a Jade y lanzando flechas a la menor oportunidad. La arquera se podía describir como una elegante gata blanca persa, sabiendo cuando atacar y cuando moverse en su defensa. Y en la maldita defensa de Tear.

Su HP bajó horriblemente por una de las poderosas artes arcanas de Van. Éste se dirigía con decisión a él.

— Tear, cúrame. —Murmuró grave, lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara. Van detuvo su trayectoria por la _Turbulencia _que Jade Curtiss le lanzó. Y casi como si hubiese sido sincronizado, observó como Van era atrapado por el _Éclair de Larmes _de su compañera, imposibilitándole cualquier vía de escape. Luke, como todo buen oportunista, aprovechó para golpearle con todo su _Asalto_, a todo dar.

— ¡Tear, _Círculo Curativo_, ahora! —Exclamó, sintiendo como poco a poco perdía su vida. No sabía que estaba haciendo Natalia, pero podía ver como sus flechas le hacían daño a Van, y con eso bastaba. Debido a malas experiencias de batalla en el pasado, muy rara vez le pedía un favor a ella, así sea para curarle.

— ¡No puedo en este momento! —Le respondió, sonando sinceramente arrepentida,— ¡A Natalia se le pasó el efecto de _"Mejorar Conjuro" _y tengo que revertirlo!

Luke boqueó como pez fuera del agua y antes que Van le diera su golpe final, lo bloqueó a tiempo.

— Tear, me temo que esa acción no es prioritaria en estos momentos. —Decidió intervenir Jade, distrayendo todo lo posible a Van para que sus ataques se dirigieran sólo a él.

Natalia le tenía cierto respeto a Jade, y decidió intervenir.

— Yo lo sanaré.

Luke frunció el ceño, y antes que pudiese decir palabra, su vitalidad estaba a todo dar. En efecto, Tear le dio más prioridad a su conjuro para Natalia, y ésta por lo menos ahora era más rápida. Ambas, momentáneamente, lo eran.

Usó rápidamente _Lente Mágica _para más o menos darse idea de cuánto les faltaba. Con cierta nostalgia se dio cuenta que a Van no le quedaba ya mucha vida, pero seguía golpeando y derribándolos como si no hubiese un mañana.

Oyó el grito escandalizado de Tear cuando decidió pagar su arte arcana para con Natalia, matándola al instante.

En menos de cinco segundos, Tear la había resucitado.

_Pero qué carajos._

— Gracias. —Le susurró, apenas volvió a la vida.

Tear sonrió de vuelta y convocó un _Campo de Fuerza_. Para las dos. Que no corrían peligro alguno.

_Es que hay que ver…_

No se dio cuenta cuando _Jade, _que no tenía nada que ver en su curación, le dio un Gel Milagroso para evitar su muerte. _Jade, _que muy rara vez cura a alguien. Simplemente, _Jade._

Estaba tan cabreado, que lo único que pensaba era que iba a tener que hablar con ese par, apenas la batalla terminara.

Trató de dirigir toda su furia a Van, _asaltándolo _sin piedad. Y a buena hora vino la _Revitalización_ de Tear, ya que ninguno realmente la necesitaba.

Natalia por lo menos tuvo los ovarios para acercarse con su _Descarga Galante_, Tear imitando su distancia mientras la acompañaba con su _Lanza de Sacras. _Jade aprovechó que Van estaba lo suficientemente noqueado, y haciendo uso de los cambios de fonones para conjurar su gloriosa _Jaula Mística. _Luke seguía _asaltando _como si no hubiera un mañana. Tear y Natalia, a sus espaldas, volvieron a curarse la una a la otra como si fuese algún símbolo extraño de profesar su amor. Y entre más golpes por parte de los chicos, con su vitalidad _extrañamente _baja por alguna _jodida _razón, lograron salir victoriosos en la Batalla más larga y extenuante que les ha costado, hasta la fecha.

— Felicidades a todos por su buen trabajo. —Fue lo único que dijo Jade con orgullo, antes de retirarse para curar en solitario sus heridas.

Tear tan sólo miraba tristemente al vacío, donde había caído su hermano. Luke quería animarle, pero no sabía cómo. Fue interrumpido por Guy, quién le pidió que guardara respetuosamente silencio, dirigiéndolo a la salida.

La única que supo como consolarla, había sido Natalia.

Quién la protegía con fuerza, y en un cómodo y silencio, entre sus brazos.


End file.
